Fated Coincidence
by TeenkatRaedol
Summary: When two men get drunk at a gay club and have a one night stand, they don't expect anything to come of it, or really even to see each other again. Most of the time this is the case for Silver Giovanni. For some reason, though, Gold Hunter keeps showing up, and he's starting to turn every aspect of Silver's life into one gigantic mess.


**A/N:** Welcome to the first chapter of Fated Coincidence! I haven't written any fanfiction for a LONG time, and so this is sort of like my first fanfic all over again. This is a Preciousmetalshipping fic, which means that it is yaoi AKA guy x guy. If you don't like that, then don't read this fanfiction. This chapter also contains lemons, ye hath been warned.

Also, in this fanfiction, Gold and Silver are both 21.

I don't exactly know how long this fic will be, but I will make my best efforts to update consistently once a week. Reviews are always greatly appreciated!

* * *

 **Prologue:** **Club Pulse**

The music thrummed throughout the club, reverberating in Silver's chest with every beat. His heart matched the rhythm of the base, his body moving effortlessly with a sort of grace that one was only born with. A glance around told him that people were staring. He decided to let them. It was probably the alcohol in his system, but for once he wanted all the attention he could get.

One particular onlooker caught his eye, the piercing intensity of the man's amber gaze caused Silver's heart to skip a few beats, even though his body didn't show any change. In that moment Silver decided that he would be taking this hawk-eyed male to bed that night. A sultry smirk appeared on his face. He raised a hand to his long, scarlet hair and pushed it back, closing a metallic silver eye. His other hand stretched out towards the mysterious onlooker, beckoning him forward.

The grin that curled at the man's lips was heart-stopping. He obeyed Silver's call, moving through the club like a predator stalking towards his prey, his raven black hair making his golden eyes all the more prominent. As he drew closer, Silver could feel raw masculinity and power radiating from the male. Toned muscles were defined under his tight-fitting shirt, and Silver's smirk grew. It would certainly not be a boring night.

The male drew up close to Silver, and the red haired male could feel his insides heating up under that unwavering gaze.

"May I have this dance?" The stranger purred, his voice as smooth as velvet.

"If you insist." Silver responded, his own voice melodic and teasing, like the voice of a siren.

As they began they kept their eyes fixed on each other. Neither wanted to miss a motion. Clean Bandit's "Symphony" began to play, the background to their own personal courtship dance. The other male was all that Silver could see as they moved in sync, and gradually the rest of the club faded away.

His world became limited to the words of the song and the enrapturing male in front of him.

 _Life was stringing me along  
Then you came and you cut me loose  
Was solo singing on my own  
Now I can't find the key without you_

They moved closer together. Their eyes were locked, had been since the first step. Silver reached up and hooked his arms around the taller male's neck, looking up through his long eyelashes. He felt the other man's hands on his hips, and then felt them move farther to rest on his behind. Silver smirked.

' _About time…'_ He thought, slowly rotating his hips to teasingly grind against the male. Golden eyes narrowed with pleasure as he clearly got the message, responding to the motion. Their dance became increasingly heated, more contact, more suggestive. Silver was about ready to jump him then and there when the raven haired male leaned down.

"How about we ditch this joint?" His husky voice made a shiver run through Silver's body.

The redhead allowed a seductive smirk to appear on his features.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask."

Silver took a firm hold on the man's wrist and tugged him through the club, towards the door, preparing to call a cab. They were both drunk, Silver had smelled alcohol on the hawk-eyed male's breath and he couldn't remember the exact number of drinks he himself had consumed. More than he could count on one hand.

They had better things to do than drive, anyways.

The chilled night air hit his face, teasing his hair back. Silver raised his hand, preparing to hail one of the passing cabs, but his companion for the night was a few steps ahead of him, arm already outstretched and a dashing smile on his lips. It usually took a few cars for one to stop for Silver, but the first one that saw them pulled over. The redhead considered taking offense but decided not to.

The door was held open for him, and he tossed a wink at the hawk-eyed male. The back seat of the cab was made of soft leather, and he slid to the far side. As his companion followed him in Silver leaned casually against the opposite door. He used his long eyelashes to his advantage and smirked at the male, who looked about ready to pounce when the cab driver abruptly cut in.

"Where to?"

Silver's smirk grew and he jerked his head towards the driver.

The raven haired male's voice carried a note of irritation as he recited the address, almost speaking too fast to be heard clearly. Silver held back a laugh as the cab lurched into motion, the sound dying away in his throat as he met his companion's gaze. Illuminated by the passing streetlights, his amber eyes burned with that same heart-stopping intensity that they had possessed back in the club.

Silver felt as if everything about this man was calling out to him. It was as if they were magnets. Total opposites that had been pulled together with an unbreakable, undeniable attraction.

It suddenly occurred to Silver that their meeting might not have been a simple coincidence, but before he could pursue that thought he was distracted by the warmth of contact. He found that his companion had closed the distance between them and there was little more than inches of empty space left. The hawk-eyed male's face was so close that Silver could feel his warm breath ghosting over his lips.

The other male tilted Silver's chin up and seemed to hesitate, but if he had it was so brief that it was probably a trick of the light.

The first kiss was passionate and fierce, just like the male that instigated it. Silver grinned into it and hooked his arms around the male's neck. He kissed back, matching passion with skill. He felt a tongue swipe across his lower lip and immediately opened his mouth. The redhead met the other male's tongue with restraint, aware that they were not completely alone.

It was obvious that the hawk-eyed male sought to dominate the kiss. Silver allowed him to do so, but not without making it clear that he was the one in charge. He liked to be in control.

When they pulled back for air a string of saliva hung between their lips for a brief moment. The intensity from before had only grown in the other male's eyes, and from this proximity Silver could see that lust had reduced the amber color to a thin ring on the edge of the iris.

As he panted he could only imagine how he himself looked. Lips bruised from the kiss, eyes half-lidded yet sharp in color and clarity. His long, dark red hair framed his face, mussed from the club but distinctive and unique.

They took mere moments to catch their breath, both lunging forward and clutching for the other. Silver found purchase in his companion's shirt. He pulled himself forward until he was sitting on the male's lap. He felt hands in his hair, tugging at the silky tresses. Silver grinned against his companion's lips. He then slowly rotated his hips, grinding down as he placed his hands on muscular shoulders.

A soft groan reached his ears, and the redhead repeated the motion.

"...fuck…" The other male breathed and pulled back from the kiss. Silver furrowed his brow in confusion only to let out a startled gasp as sharp teeth sunk into the skin at the base of his neck. Shit, that felt good.

So what if he was a bit of a masochist?

Silver tilted his head to the side and ran his hands down the other male's body, tracing each individual muscle under the well-fitted shirt. It wouldn't be too long before the shirt was removed, among other things.

That reminded him of his pants, which had grown almost painfully tight since they had left the club. He became aware of the hawk-eyed male's concealed erection, rock hard and _huge_. Silver would certainly not be disappointed.

He was about to reach for the zipper of his companion's jeans when the cab pulled up to the curb.

"Ahem…" The driver cleared his throat, clearly avoiding looking at the two in the backseat. "We've arrived…"

Silver slid into his own seat and caught the impatient growl that rumbled from his companion's throat. With rushed, jerking motions the raven haired male fished a wallet out of his pocket and all put threw the money at the cab driver. He then ducked out of the car, rushing to Silver's side and opening the door for him.

"Thank you…" The redhead murmured. The driver nodded with a relieved expression and Silver exited the car.

He looked up at the apartment complex. It looked rather lavish…

His thought train derailed when his hand was grabbed. Silver was tugged into the building by the hawk-eyed male, past a rather flustered desk attendant, and then into an elevator. Silver found himself pressed up against the wall of the elevator and they were kissing again, sloppy and passionate and filled with hints of what was to come.

Their hips ground together and Silver let out a soft moan, tangling his fingers in the other male's midnight black locks. The elevator doors opened and they stumbled out, half drunk and each completely absorbed in the other. The raven haired male lead them to a door at the end of the hall and fumbled for the keys. He cursed as his hands shook, and again as the key he tried was the wrong one.

Silver knew his impatience. All he wanted was to release the tension and heat that was still building inside of him.

Finally the lock clicked. They didn't waste a moment, lips locked as soon as the door was closed. Silver took hold on the other male's shoulders once more as he was pinned against the door, tugging at the now annoying shirt. Sensing his demands, the hawk-eyed stranger pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the ground, not bothering to see where it landed.

Silver did the same, shrugging off his signature black and red jacket and then pulling the black graphic tank top off of his body. It was one of his favorites, short and loose with a silver 'X' emblazoned on the front. It was ripped in the back, exposing segments of his unmarred pale skin.

Except, at the moment, it was more of a hindrance than a help.

Silver dropped the garments to the floor next to him, raising his eyes to roam over the male in front of him. The shirt certainly hadn't lied, but it had instead understated. Silver wouldn't be surprised if the man was a model.

Not that he would be sticking around to find out.

He felt the heated amber gaze of the other male raking over his lithe body. Silver, while not boasting in the muscle area, was slender and had all the dips and curves in the right places. He watched as the hawk-eyed male licked his lips, and Silver decided that it was time to get back to their activities.

"Like what you see?" He murmured, gracefully raising a foot to rest against the door and raising his arms above his head. He cocked his head to the side and stared seductively at the other male. The man grinned appreciatively, looking the redhead up and down.

"I do." He purred huskily. Silver hooked the raised leg around the other male's waist and tugged him forward.

"Well, good thing I'm not an 'observe only' exhibit."

He flung his arms around the taller male's neck and pulled him down, kissing him with all the passion and lust that he had held back in the club, in the cab, in the elevator. He _wanted_ this man.

Luckily, he seemed to get the message. He wound his hands around Silver's waist to his rear and hoisted him up. The redhead held himself in place with his legs around the other male's strong torso, and they moved towards what he assumed was the bedroom.

Silver closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of skin-on-skin contact until he was let down. His back met soft covers, and he opened his eyes. The hawk-eyed male didn't allow Silver time to do anything as he climbed onto the bed. It occurred to the redhead through the thickening haze of lust and alcohol that they didn't even know each other's names.

Then, as his last coherent thought of the night, he decided that names didn't matter.

Silver bucked his hips up, grinding against the other male and reveling in the groan that the action produced.

"I want you to fuck me." He murmured. "I want to feel your cock inside of me."

The raven-haired male shivered and grinned.

"Keep talking like that and I won't be able to control myself…" He growled. Silver let a low chuckle escape him.

"Good."

The rest of their conversation was cut off as their lips clashed once again. Silver ran his hands up and down the stranger's body, appreciating the raw power that his body held. He felt a hand tug at his jeans and reached down, pulling down the zipper and lifting his hips. His pants were removed and discarded, and the raven haired male paused for a moment to do the same with his. Silver decided to help speed things along and removed his briefs in the meantime.

He let out a soft breath at the release of pressure, his erection springing free of its confines at last. The redhead glanced up and met the gaze of his companion. He read raw, uncontrolled lust in those amber eyes, and Silver had a feeling he looked no different.

The other male hastily discarded his own boxers and Silver let his eyes drop to the newly revealed skin. He had guessed right; the male was very well-endowed.

Silver scooted back until he reached the headboard and spread his legs. There would be no more foreplay, they had had more than enough of that in the car and club, and Silver had stretched himself before he had gone out earlier that evening.

Yet again, the other male got the message. He prowled towards the redhead, eyes darkened to the faintest hints of amber. The lights were off, but their eyes had adjusted.

This wasn't meant to be anything special, anyways.

Silver forced himself to relax as he felt the raven-haired male position himself. He had stretched himself before, but it would still hurt. That was fine, he wanted it to hurt. The redhead placed his hands on the other male's shoulders

He choked back a gasp as the male began to push in, tears welling up in his eyes. He bit back any noises, worried that the male would stop if he thought he was hurting Silver. It had happened before.

God, he was so _big_.

He let out a breath when the male stopped pushing in.

"Move." He gasped. There was no hesitation. The hawk-eyed male pulled out and slammed back in, dragging a strangled moan from Silver's lips. He dug his nails into the male's firm shoulders, pushing back against his thrusts. The rhythm was still fairly slow, but Silver didn't need to ask to figure out why.

Silver's vision cut out for a moment as a bolt of white-hot pleasure pulsed through his body. He let out a loud moan and bucked his hips.

"Fuck! Do that again!" He gasped out. The raven haired male grinned, hitting the same spot dead-on on his next thrust. Silver tossed his head back and submitted to the pleasure. His nails raked up the other male's back, leaving angry red streaks that wouldn't fade quickly.

Silver felt heat pooling in his groin and knew that he was reaching the edge. He just needed that little push…

He choked out a gasp as the amber-eyed male took Silver's cock in his hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Silver's moans grew louder and louder, words had fled him long ago.

His vision turned white as he spiraled over the edge. Thick ropes of cum spurted onto his heaving abdomen, and the hawk-eyed male followed soon after. Silver shivered as his insides were coated with the other male's hot seed. They stayed in that position, chests heaving as they came down from their high. Silver's eyes were drooping from exhaustion, his mind clouded with afterglow.

Eventually the other male pulled out, leaving Silver feeling empty, and flopped down beside him. He groped around and found the edge of the covers, pulling them back and sliding under the sheets. Silver did the same and closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall into the waiting clutches of sleep.

Before he drifted off, though, he was acutely aware of a warm body pressing up behind him, and an arm curling around his waist. He supposed that was alright, it wouldn't matter anyways.

After all, this was only a one night stand.


End file.
